Speed Demon
Speed Demon is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album Bad. Speed Demon was released on October 29, 1988 and October 12, 1989 and recorded in 1986. This song was co-produced, composed, and written by Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones. The music video for Speed Demon was also featured in the film Moonwalker.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_Demon_%28song%29 Date: October 29 1988 - October 12, 1989 (promo) Recorded: 1986 Lyricshttp://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/michaeljackson/speeddemon.html * I'm Headin' For The Highway * It's On My Mind * And Nothin' Really Matters * I've Got To Be On Time * Look In The View Mirror * Is He Hot On My Tracks * Is He Getting Nearer * I Feel Some Heat Is On * My Back * expess * Speedin' On The Freeway * Gotta Get A Leadway * (Speed Demon) * Doin' It On The Highway * Gotta Have It My Way * (Speed Demon) * Mind Is Like A Compass * I'm Stoppin' At Nothin' * (Speed Demon) * Pull Over Boy And * Get Your Ticket Right chu chu * And Nothin' Gonna Stop Me * Ain't No Stop And Go * I'm Speedin' On The Midway * I Gotta Really Burn This Road hee hee * (Speed Demon) * Speedin' On The Freeway * Gotta Get The Leadway * (Speed Demon) * Doin' It On The Highway * Gotta Have It My Way * (Speed Demon) * Mind Is Like A Compass * I'm Stoppin' At Nothin' * (Speed Demon) * (He Say) Pull Over Boy And * Get Your Ticket Right . . . * Speed Demon, You're The * Very Same One * Who Said The Future's In * Your Hands * The Life You Save Could Be * Your Own * You're Preachin' 'Bout My * Life Like You're The Law * Gonna Live Each Day And * Hour Like * For Me There's No Tomorrow * Go! Go! Go! Aaow! * (Speed Demon) * Speedin' On The Freeway * Gotta Get A Leadway * (Speed Demon) * Got Fire In My Pocket * I Just Lit A Rocket * (Speed Demon) * Just Pull Over Boy * And Get Your Ticket Right * (Speed Demon) * Pull Over Boy And * Get Your Ticket Right * (Speed Demon) * Just, Pull Over Boy * And Eat Your Ticket * Pull Over Boy * Pull Over Boy * And Get Your Ticket Right * Ugh! * Aaow! * Uhh! * Hoo! * Get Your Ticket Right * Pull Over Boy-Get * Your Ticket Right * Pull Over Boy And * Get Your Ticket Right * Pull Over Boy * Pull Over Boy And * Get Your Ticket * Eat Your Ticket * Get Your Ticket * Eat Yo', Get Yo', Hoo! Aaow! * Get Your Ticket Right Gallery SD1.png SD2.png SD3.png SD4.jpg SD5.png SD6.jpg SD7.jpg SD8.jpg SD9.jpg SD10.jpg SD11.jpg SD12.jpg SD13.jpg SD14.jpg SD15.jpg SD16.jpg SD17.jpg SD18.jpg SD19.jpg SD20.jpg SD21.jpg Speed.jpg In Bad The song is the 3rd track listing and the 10th single (only for promotion).http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 In Moonwalker The song appears as a promotional single in the film. It is half live action and half claymation. Trivia * A sample used in the song can be heard in the level track IceCap Zone Act 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Video References External links * Song Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Bad songs Category:Singles Category:Bad 25 songs